Un inicio junto a ti
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Sherry se enfrenta a sus verdaderos sentimientos por Clarie y esta decidida a empezar un 2015 a su lado. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror" Y va dedicado a AndyPain


**RESIDENT EVIL NO ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro " Resident Evil: Behind the horror" **Y va dedicado a **AndyPain **espero te guste, te deseo lo mejor para este año.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un inicio contigo<strong>_

Afuera estaba nevando.

Sherry birkin se encontraba en su departamento llenando un informe. Desde su experiencia en China había dejado su trabajo como agente de seguridad por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, había estado al borde de la muerte tantas veces en tan poco tiempo... eso la había hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas en su vida, y vaya que su vida no había sido precisamente sencilla:

Un laboratorio no es lugar para criar a una niña.

Vivir aislada de la sociedad como conejillo de indias, no es lo que una adolescente quiere.

Arriesgar su vida constantemente en misiones de escolta, había sido su elección (tal vez la primera de todas), y estaba satisfecha con ello, sin embargo lo que en su momento fue su inspiración para tomar esa decisión, ahora también era su impedimento.

Cuando terminó, revisó su correo electrónico.

Con alegría descubrió que tenía uno de parte de Clarie. Automáticamente sonrío, cualquier cosa de parte de ella la hacía feliz.

Abrió el e-mail y leyó con atención, era una invitación:

_S__herry:_

_ Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y dado que Chris esta en un reseco de deberes por un lesión (no te preocupes, él esta bien) y Piers muestra muchas mejorías, he decidido dar una fiesta de año nuevo._

_ También he invitado a Leon, seguro y le da mucha ilusión verte; hasta donde sé su último encuentro no fue en un lugar del todo agradable (al parecer es costumbre de Leon)._

_ Deseo mucho verte por aquí, también hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conocieras. Si no tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, te espero en mi departamento en New York* ._

_ Espero hayas pasado una agradable Navidad._

Y esto era justo lo que necesitaba Sherry.

Era consiente de que su vida no había sido fácil, pero siempre que le echaba una vista a su pasado estaba ella apoyándola. Y aunque durante su adolescencia sólo la había visto como su modelo a seguir y sentía una profunda admiración por ella, ahora era lo suficientemente madura para entender que aquellos sentimientos lejos de ser una fascinación extrema... eran amor. Pero no el tipo de amor que sientes por una hermana mayor o una madre, era ese tipo de amor que sientes por una mujer. Y estaba desidia a darlo a conocer.

Porque ya era dueña de su vida y sus decisiones.

Como no tenía ninguna plan para festejar el año nuevo fue fácil zafarse de algunos compromisos laborales para poder tomar un avión la noche del 30 de diciembre para poder llegar a primera hora de la mañana el día 31. Un viaje de Washington a Nueva York era muy largo.*

Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, y a las 9:00 am del 31 de diciembre ya se encontraba tocando la puerta del departamento de Clarie.

Esta le abrió enseguida, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verla. La recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-No esperaba a nadie tan temprano.-Le dijó con una cálida sonrisa, esas que tanto amaba Sherry.

-Supuse que necesitaras ayuda con la cena.

-Y vaya que tienes razón, de hecho estaba en camino de conseguir todo lo necesario. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Por supuesto.- afirmó emocionada.

En la vida de Sherry había sido pocas las tardes en las que se había sentido dichosa y plenamente feliz, esa definitivamente estaba en una de las más gratas y perfectas. Porque cada sonrisa, cada broma, cada mueca o palabra proveniente de esa linda pelirroja eran para Sherry una bendición. Pensar que posiblemente esas tardes podrían ser parate de su vida por siempre la animaban cada vez más a ser sincera con sus sentimientos.

Pero no había encontrado la oportunidad.

Y así llegó la noche.

Le dio mucho gusto reencontrarse con Leon, que aunque poseyera esa mirada en constante alerta, como si esperara que de la nada saliera una B.O.W. amenazando al mundo, también era capaz de hacer bromas y reírse de tonterías. Mirando a Leon y a Chris, descubrió que tenían eso en común.

También le alegro ver nuevamente a Chris, parecía que los años comenzaban a cobrarle factura, pero dicho en las propias palabras de Chris: _"No estoy viejo, el mundo quiere que crea eso", _parecía bastante negado a dejar las armas después de la casi muerte de Piers, _"Mientras este en mis manos salvar a las personas de esa malditas cosas, no voy a dejar mi trabajo"._ Los hermanos Redfield eran de armas tomar.

Por otro lado Piers parecía otra persona, parecía que había envejecido diez años. Desgraciadamente los médicos no habían podio salvar su brazo tras inyectarse el virus C, por lo que tuvieron que amputar. Pasó más de un año en observación y apenas comenzaba a reintegrarse a la sociedad, era admirable la fuerza con la que se enfrento a todo aquello. Sin embargo, al igual que Chris, se veía reacio a dejar las armas, pese a las recomendaciones de los médicos.

Y como había prometido Clarie, conoció personas que le parecieron de lo más agradables.

Primero estaba Jill, miembro de la B.S.A.A. y compañera de Chris por muchos años. Le dio la impresión de ser una mujer amable, fuerte y decidida según algunas de las historias esa noche compartidas.

También conoció a Barry y a su familia, al escuchar también algunas de sus historias, Sherry deseo que su padre hubiese sido un poco más como el señor Burton: _"Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte, le tengo miedo a que mis hijas crezcan sin un padre"** _dichas palabras tocaron lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y por último conoció a Rebecca Chambers, también miembro de la B.S.A.A, una médico brillante que había contribuido mucho a la recuperación de Piers. A Sherry le pareció muy divertida.

Todos ellos unidos por una misma causa, la misma por la que ella luchaba. Aún así, por una noche quería ser egoísta para luchar por su felicidad.

Tras un banquete delicioso y unos invitados satisfechos, el reloj en la pared se acercaba a las 12 en punto para dar la bienvenida al 2015.

Clarie les trajo uvas a todos sus invitados, para hacer el tradicional ritual de las 12 campanadas y los doce deseos.

Estás comenzaron a sonar y Sherry trato de seguirlas comiendo una uva por cada una. Su primer deseo fue contra el bioterrorismo, el resto fueron de lo más clichés y no les presto importancia. Pero justo en la última campanada recordó lo que más quería y lo pidió mientras comía su última uva: "_Clarie..."_

Los invitados se fueron retirando alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, Sherry espero a que todos se fueran. Quería comenzar ese nuevo año de la mejor manera y Clarie estaba dentro de sus planes.

Tanta era su emoción por ello, que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de Redfield la rechazara, tal vez el vino le había dado el valor que le hacía falta.

-Supongo que yo también debería irme.- comentó, cuando todos se habían ido.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir, si quieres.- ofreció Clarie.

-Me encantaría, pero quiero decirte algo primero.- Era ahora o nunca.

-Te escucho.

-Te amo, Clarie.

Clarie no pareció inmutarse, simplemente la abrazo y le susurró:

-Yo también te amo.

Sherry, confundida la aparto de si y la miro a los ojos, no quería mal interpretaciones.

-No te amo de la manera que crees.

-Yo tampoco.

Y Clarie la besó.

Después de eso, se el olvido del resto de sus deseos de año nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

*No sé cual es la recidencia verdadera de Clarie, pero como en muchos fics la ubican en Nueva York, decidí hacer lo mismo.

**Me parece que Barry dice eso en el **Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy.**

**AndyPain: **Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado, debes saber que batalle con las tres opciones que diste, al final me decidí por esta porque Clarie y Sherry son de mis personajes favoritos y porque pues ambas tenían una relación previa de donde basarme.

Se que quedo muy empalagoso y tal vez no muy creíble, pero además de ser mi primer fic de RE también es mi primer yuri y fue realmente muy dificil.

Pero en fin, no quiero justificarme. Quiero saber tu opinión, si te gustó, si no te gustó si quieres dejarme una critica constructiva. Yo sería muy feliz.

Un abrazo y te deseo lo mejor este 2015.


End file.
